wispclan_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Flora Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Common/Low Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity tend to be nature fanatics with a love for wildlife and life. |} *Flora magic, also called nature magic, is tied closely with earth magic, and is a more of a low-risk type of magic. It has uses as both a powerful offensive, healing, and defensive magic. Flora is so diverse, it has sub-elements within itself being, magic concerning roots/ vines, wood, mushrooms, and miscellaneous (flowers, even herbs and other plants). Flora is harder to master than terrain and earth mages are usually not well versed in every spell in flora magic simply due to how many different kinds of spells there are. *It is noted that Flora magic is easy to customize and make combos out of so many spells aren't listed here/personalized to its caster. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Nurturer'–– Flora mages are nurturers; they like taking care of things. It doesn't matter how dangerous, they are always willing to. *'Compassionate'–– Some flora users are very compassionate, whether it be to the world around them, or to those who are sick/injured. They are brimming with compassion and will do whatever they can to help in any way. *'Intelligent'–– Those with the flora ability have cunning wit and intellect, often able to apply reason to any situation they are part of. *'Adaptable'–– When it comes to change, most Flora mages can adapt pretty easily, after all, flora magic in itself is always changing alongside the nature they control. *'Optimistic '–– Flora mages tend to be rather optimistic about dull situations and try bringing light to things; to remain hopeful for better results. *'Live in the Present'–– Most flora mages tend to live in the present, not worrying about the past or the future. They care about the "now", which is both a good and bad thing. *'Relaxed'–– At times, Flora mages seem to be very relaxed- too relaxed at points. they don't stress over things, because they feel as if it'll all work on in the end. *'Submissive'–– Flora mages aren't too fond of conflict by any means, so they can appear to be submissive when they need to be to avoid situations from escalating. Don't get it twisted, however, when they truly care about something, they'll stand up for it. *'Critical'–– While they don't always showcase what they feel, internally, flora mages can be rather critical of others, often taking notice of flaws and imperfections and thinking about ways they can do things better. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Flora Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢Flora mages are "bingers of life", thus whenever they stand/step on what seems to be withering plants, they can bring them back to live by just being near them. **⇢Flora mages have the ability to understand other wildlife/animals and to somewhat communicate with them in a way other cats with differing affinities cannot. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Against affinity users with disruptive properties to nature, such like fire, electric, poison, etc, they are significantly weaker against them and aren't able to hold their own as well. ** ⇢The less nature surrounding them, the less their abilities work.They need to be surrounded by wildlife, or at least have some in close proximity so that it can cater to their magic. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| The jungle was budding, coated in a bright, rich green colour. Thick vines suspended from many trees, while the canopy of the trees were dominated by an arrangement of different ferns and flowers. It was massive, but scorching hot, despite the shade provided from the trees. [Kingdom of Highlands: TRAIL TO THE UNKNOWN '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|Heron Heights is a mountain-range landform with steep cliffs and various other attractions. Mystical creatures and wisps reside in this area so it's always good to keep on guard just in case you run into everything. It is surrounded by wildlife and nature, with no villages in sight. '[Kingdom of Highlands: HERON HEIGHTS '] |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level THREE spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity